Chapter One: The Girl With No Memory
by froggerthecatlady
Summary: This is an original character. I do not own any of the characters except for my own. Eragon is a great book, and I recommend it for all.


My foot slipped out from under me as I walked through the forest, rain pouring in from the canopy of leaves. As I fell, I held the back of my head. It was already hurt badly, and I didn't feel like passing out again. It all happened when… I don't remember. All my memory was gone. My earliest thought was wondering why I was lying in the forest with a bleeding head.

I stood up and wandered through the darkness. I don't know how long I traveled. I just kept moving, hoping someone would find me.

Then I saw it. The huge spiral of a tower, rising over the tree tops. The closer I got, the more I wondered where I was. There was a huge stone castle. The strangest looking creatures were guarding it. And I swore I heard a loud, ear-pitching screech coming from the tallest tower.

I dragged myself closer, moving toward the front gate. One of the creatures spotted me. He, she, it, notified the others. At first, I was relieved to see them coming to me. But after I saw the looks on their faces, I thought otherwise.

The first one grabbed my waist. Another pinned my arms behind me. The third held a sword to my back. They all marched me toward the castle. As we entered, I took in my surroundings. There were bodies all around, mainly humans. One was being whipped as I passed, his eyes pleading with mine.

The creatures halted in what looked like the main room. All that occupied the room was a human shaped man with brilliant red hair. He said something to the creatures in an unknown tongue to me. Whatever he said, they let me go and exited the room. The man approached me.

"Who are you?" his voice had a hiss to it, making chills go up my spine.

"I- I don't k- know." I said shakily.

"Where are you from?" He walked around me in slow circles.

"I d-don't rem-member."

"You don't remember?"

"N-no."

"Mm hmm." He stopped in front of me. I looked into his eyes, which seemed to pierce a dark hole into my soul. "I believe that the king should know of your presence." He snapped his fingers, and then vanished. I looked around confused. I stood in the room, not knowing of where I could go. When the man re-appeared, he was walking down the steps with who I guessed was the king. He was a well-built man with no hair.

"So this is the child you told me about?" the king had a deep voice.

"Yes sir."

"And she has no memory of who she is or where she is from?"

"No sir."

"Did you make sure of that?"

"Yes sir."

"What should we do with her?"

"That's why I got you sir."

"I see." He descended the steps. He knelt down in front of me. "Child, would you like to be my daughter? I need an heir to my throne. And since you are not held by any bonds with others, would you be my child?"

"I-I" I wasn't sure what to say. But I had nowhere else to go. And since this was the king, maybe I could visit the villages in his land to search for my past. "O-okay."

"Durza!" the man with red hair came to the king's, uh, I mean, my father's, side. "You will be in charge of this girl. Find her a bed chamber. Tutor her during the day of our history."

"Yes sir."

"Good." Father turned and went back up the stairs. Durza looked at me.

"Now child," he grabbed my hand. "I will lead you to your room." He led me up the stairs. We went through many hallways, none of which I would remember. We stopped in front of a large wooden door with iron clasps holding it to the wall. "This will be your room. There is a bathroom." I stepped into the room. A large green bed was on the left of the room. The floor was a cool, black tile. There was one window straight in front of my view. The door on the right of the room probably led to the bathroom. "You are to stay in here at all times, unless you are summoned. If you leave on your own, I will personally punish you." There was an evil glint in his eye. "Goodnight." He closed the door. I heard as a key turned in the lock.

I went over to the bed. Even though I was in wet, muddy clothes, and dried blood was in my hair, I pulled myself underneath the covers. I curled up. I heard the same ear- pitching screech as before just before I drifted into unconsciousness.


End file.
